No Regrets
by Tiggipi
Summary: Lucien procrastinates — LucienxLena fluff, post-manhwa


_**Disclaimer -** Saver and all of the characters belong to Eun-Young Lee_

* * *

><p>There were too many documents on Lucien's desk. Far too many. Scrolls of all sizes, maps, letters of a variety of thicknesses and an even wider variety of contents, lists of tasks scrawled across long pieces of parchment, and several stacks of books on either side.<p>

Lucien sometimes wondered just how his desk managed to withstand the pressure of so many things placed on top. Even with Tamir and the surrounding kingdoms having calmed down drastically over the past year once the war had ended, every morning there were still a large number of things sent to Lucien's desk, which he was expected to read through.

In the past he'd considered getting someone to assist him as he read everything, but Dein and Nox had considered themselves to be enough help to Lucien that he didn't need anyone else.

_What a wonderful job you two are doing._

He sarcastically ran his eyes over the wooden desktop and then returned his gaze to Nox who was standing in front of the desk, reading off an irritatingly long list of people who had invited Lucien to dinner. Lucien had long-since started tuning his servant's monotonous voice out as the names, dates, and locations just kept coming, with no ending in sight. It didn't surprise Lucien that there were so many celebrations occurring throughout his kingdom, and the others besides. Since the war had ended, everyone was looking for reasons to throw a party.

No, he wasn't surprised. Only annoyed that every host seemed to think it a good idea to invite him. As king, he could hardly refuse.

As Nox paused to take a breath, Lucien abruptly stood and his servant looked at him with a mixture of surprise and relief. Nox hesitantly lowered the scroll and watched as Lucien stepped out from behind the cluttered desk.

"Nox," Lucien called, giving Nox a conspiratorial glance which ruined the effect of his commanding tone.

"Yes, my king?" Nox smiled knowingly in return and began to roll up the scroll.

"I will listen to the last of it tomorrow. Meanwhile, get Dein and rewrite the list in order by date."

"Yes, my king."

"I am retiring for the night." Lucien turned away from Nox, who was looking extremely alleviated at not having to read anymore, and walked toward the door.

"Of course. Please, rest well."

Lucien gave him a small smile over his shoulder and stepped out into the stone passageway. He pulled his robes tighter around himself to fend off the cold evening air, and walked as quickly as he could, while still being quiet, down the long passage. His bed chambers were situated a few floors up, and in a completely different wing than his study, but he knew the castle better than nearly anyone else, and arrived at his door in a matter of minutes after using several well-planned shortcuts.

He swung open the door of his outer chambers, slipped inside, and locked it behind himself. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as the warm room took the edge off the night chill. He approached the door on the opposite wall, pausing outside and listening quietly. Placing one hand on the handle and the other on the door itself, he slowly opened it a crack.

Peering through the gap, his eyes were automatically drawn to the large bed inside. A smile spread across his face and he opened the door the rest of the way and once again closed and locked it behind himself, no longer trying to keep quiet as he saw the occupant of the bed was still awake.

"You're finally done?"

Lucien turned his head at the quiet, teasing question as he began to undress. "No," he admitted after a moment as he placed his clothing on top of a chair set against the wall and pulled on his night robes. He turned back toward the bed and hurried over. Lena looked at him skeptically and closed the book she'd been reading as he slipped under the blankets beside her.

"Then what were you doing for three hours, if not going through those papers? I was about ready to go to sleep by myself."

He shifted closer on the bed and wrapped an arm around her tightly. "…I will finish them all tomorrow."

"That's what you said yesterday."

"There was less yesterday."

She sighed and shook her head resignedly at his constant evasive attitude toward the steady flow of documents. "You're going to regret putting it off."

Any thought of regretting coming to bed earlier was completely erased as she wrapped herself around him and pressed a kiss to his lips. She smiled against his mouth and then comfortably rested her head on his chest, slowly falling asleep.

No, he definitely wouldn't regret it.


End file.
